The disguised Champion
by Tolara
Summary: Red had been bored, so he went and got himself a new identity "Ash". After the Lily of the Valley Conference, he tags along with with a small group, wanting to meet and challenge the "king of Mt. Silver" Small story i have been toying with for a while now and First one i've ever written. One-shot


**First story ever written, so plz don't be too hard on me. This was just something i came up with in my mind, and have been toying with is for some weeks now.**

 **I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

"Man, I hate this mountain" came the words from one tired Dawn. The group consisting of Red, or "Ash" which were the name he took for this "new" journey, Dawn, Brock, Paul, Cynthia, Blue or "Gary" as he was called, and Max, was just a couple of hundreds of meters away from reaching the peak of Mt. Silver.

After the Lily of the Valley Conference, Cynthia had approached Ash, asking if he wanted to tag along for a trip to Mt. Silver. When asked why, she answered, "I've heard some rumors about a very strong trainer, residing at the top. And if the rumors are true, I want to challenge him."

Ash quickly agreed, but wanting to go home first to say hi to his family. Paul, who had just passed the corner, asked if he could join in. Even though Cynthia did not like Paul, she allowed him to come along, if he promised not to act like a moron.

Dawn and Brock came along, because they did not like the idea of Ash going to Mt. Silver, even though he had a regional Champion, and another strong trainer with him.

When Red entered his home, he was quickly enveloped in a hug from his mother. Moreover, to his surprise got a high-five and a pat on the back from Max, who had recently started his journey and was currently, going through Kanto. When realizing that they planned on going to Mt. Silver, he almost begged to be allowed to join them, wanting the chance to capture some strong pokemon, and meet this mystery Trainer.

Blue just smirked when he got the news, quickly tagging along, to "catch up" with "Ash" as he said.

* * *

When they finally reached the peak, they looked around to find some form of shelter. Finding a Cave, they went inside to rest before looking for the Trainer.

They quickly lit a small fire to get some heat, and warm some food.

"That was one hell of a trip" commented Brock. Even though he loved Rocks, Mountains, Caves, and Rock pokemon, even he had to admit that this was crazy, They had wandered through never-ending caves, and almost got lost several times in the labyrinth-like lay-out.

"Yeah. I cannot believe someone actually lives up here… It almost sounds unreal" was Dawn's reply.

"Well, it is only a rumor, and we have not been around that much on the top yet, and the weather does not allow us to see more than 10 meters." Came Cynthias Voice. Paul just gave a grunt in acknowledgment

However, they did not notice the only 2 people who did not seem winded about the trip.

Blue was sending glances at Red. When Red caught one, he gave a small smile, and went back to stare at the fire.

Max however was looking rather glum, "What I do not understand is that under the whole trip, we did not meet any special pokemons. And we only met them at the bottom, but only saw glances the further we progressed" he said in a rather annoyed tone, since he didn't get to meet any new pokemon to add to his team.

Paul gave him a look, while thinking over his words. It was true. They had only seen glances of pokemon as soon as they got to the "Dangerous" part of the mountain. "That's true. From what I've heard about Mt. Silver a part of what made the upper levels so dangerous was not only the harsh conditions, but also the very strong pokemon inhabiting the mountain, both inside and outside.

That was when a voice, not belonging to the group entered their minds. _"The pokemon only attacks when they know they have a chance. And in your situation, they know they can't do anything."_

The whole group turned to the new voice, and when they realized who were "talking" their shock became evident on their faces. In front of them were a pokemon, which should be a myth. MewTwo glanced at Red, but remained stationary.

Paul was the first to recover, "What do you mean _"in your situation"._ Yes, I know we have Cynthia with us, but even she is not that much stronger than Lance or gold. And the pokemon have no problem attacking them." He asked

That brought everyone, sans Red and Blue out of their stupor. They all looked at each other confused, thinking about what they were told.

MewTwo just smirked before saying: _"I was not talking about Cynthia."_ This got the whole group, except the famous Duo thinking. However before they could dwell on this too long, MewTwo continued:  
 _"It's about time the king of the mountain returns… Wouldn't you say…_ "Ash"? _"_

At this the whole group turned their heads looking at Red, who just sat there looking at MewTwo with a small smile resting on his face. "... You just had to ruin my fun, huh MewTwo?"

Pikachu who had been taking a nap in the background woke up. After realizing what was happening he smirked and jumped onto his regular spot on Red's shoulder.

The group, especially Brock and Cynthia stared at Red with confusion written on their face.  
Again Paul was the first to recover and asked for an explanation.

MewTwo glanced at Red, before looking back at the group _"Ash, as you know him, is not who he would appear to be. Before going on this journey, and taking the name "Ash" he was known as Red. He went on the journey, because he was bored When he first came here, it was mostly to train, but after few weeks, rumors about him and his strength had spread. People came to challenge him, but as more and more went down, less and less came up. So he got bored, and went on a new journey."_

That was when Blue spoke up, with a stupid grin plastered across his face "Yep. Red here is the missing Champion of Kanto and the king of Mt. Silver. The one that gave me the reputation of shortest Champion title ever. And by the looks of it, he accepts your Challenge."

They turned around to look at Red, who had been watching the whole thing.

He took his cap and placed it, so it shadowed his eyes. While slowly rising to his feet, Pikachu had rummaged through his backpack, and found 5 pokeballs which the group had never seen before.

When he stood at his full height he looked at them straight in the eye

 **Pokemon Trainer Red wants to Battle…**


End file.
